Support is sought for a period of 12 months to complete the research and writing of a book, DISEASE, DEBILITY, AND DEATH IN BRITISH MALAYA. The introduction and uses of western medicine and health practices in Asian tropical dependencies during the period of imperial expansion, c. 1870-1945, has been largely ignored by scholars. The book will span the years c. 1910-1940 and be based mostly on primary sources. 75% of the research was completed between 1984 and 1986 in multiple visits to Malaysia, Singapore, Great Britain and Australia. Most of the remaining research will be done in the Rockefeller Foundation Archives and in the London School of Tropical Medicine. The research methodology is empirical with use being made of internal and external criticism. Several historical and socio-anthropological theories will be examined and tested, including the relationship between capital investment and the spread of disease, the "Dual Mandate" of imperial responsibility toward dependent peoples, end eclectic responses by sick persons in plural medical systems. Topics include: major and minor diseases; the growth of medical services; 'hospital' vs. public health doctors; the "color bar;" doctors in society; medical research; delivery systems: hospitals, storefront clinics and mobile services; and health in village, estate, and school. About 25% of the writing is done. The first four of the twelve months will be used to draft the whole volume in order to identify any gaps and problems. The next three months will be used to research the gaps and problems. The last five months will be used to complete the manuscript. Most of the work will be done at Cornell University because of its collections of Malaysian primary and secondary materials.